


Behind the Counter

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not much of a plot, Semi-Public Sex, a bit of a mess, barista!Youngjo, mentions of Lee Keonhee, mentions of Son Dongju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: However, fate seems to take mercy on Youngjo after six long months, on a rainy Friday night.(Happy Birthday, Kim Youngjo!!)





	Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondsAndIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/gifts).

> My friend wanted a fluffy coffee shop AU but my hand slipped and created this mess instead. 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)

Youngjo loves working at the café for one reason: Geonhak, the cute yet sexy regular who comes in every Tuesday and Thursday around nine. He orders tea, never coffee or sweets or snacks and he seems adamant to try all their teas, which Youngjo finds adorable. Geonhak himself is adorable, with his cute face, deep voice, wide shoulders and shy demeanor. 

Youngjo has a big, fat crush on their regular customer, according to Dongju but he is also thirsting over his perfect body, according to Keonhee. Both statements are true, Youngjo wants both: to take Geonhak out to cute dates and to fuck him senseless. But getting the younger man’s attention proves to be a difficult task, even for someone as confident as Youngjo. 

Geonhak is extremely shy and doesn’t speak much, Youngjo barely managed to find out his age and the college he goes to. Not to mention that every time Youngjo tries to flirt with him Geonhak shuts down, as if he is not used to people complimenting him or flirting with him. However, Geonhak seems to like Youngjo's attention. It is endearing at first, to see Geonhak get flustered and see his ears get red, but after a long period with no results it starts to frustrate Youngjo.

Youngjo is ready for a long period of pinning that would probably end when Geonhak stops coming to their café or when someone else finally piques his interest. Both of those scenarios will not happen anytime soon, so Youngjo is in for a long period of suffering. However, fate seems to take mercy on Youngjo after six long months, on a rainy Friday night.

*

Youngjo hates the afternoon shift, especially on a Friday and especially after eight when the streets around the café are deserted and they have no other customers. It’s one very long, very boring hour until they close and another very long hour of cleaning and locking the place up. Youngjo should have been home or out with his friends, but Dongju needed to switch shifts and he could never say no to the cute kid. Still, Youngjo is bored and when it starts raining, he nearly falls asleep listening to the gentle pitter-pat of the raindrops on the windows.

The door opens suddenly and Youngjo jumps up, ready to welcome the customer with a wide smile on his lips. However, when he sees who exactly walks in, he freezes. Never in his wildest dreams had Youngjo thought that Geonhak would grace the café with his presence on a Friday night. Yet there he was, looking around nervously, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a navy button down, his hair and clothes a bit damp from the rain. He recovers quickly and leans against the counter, ready to flirt to his heart's content. They are alone and maybe, just maybe, this time Geonhak will finally respond to Youngjo's flirting. 

“Late night cravings?” Youngjo asks when Geonhak is in front of the counter.

“It’s not that late,” he answers, not meeting Youngjo’s eyes.

“It is for you. I’m used to seeing your cute face in the morning,” Youngjo says, leaning against the counter even more to get closer to Geonhak.

The younger man looks at the menu, purposely ignoring Youngjo, but he can see Geonhak’s ears getting red. Youngjo lets him study the menu in peace and opts for admiring his face and body while the younger man is distracted. Geonhak is cute, sure, but he also makes Youngjo’s mouth dry with his broad shoulders, muscular chest and wide hips. And the skinny jeans and navy button up serve to highlight all the right body parts, it makes Youngjo feel certain things.

“My friends,” Geonhak mumbles.

“What?” Youngjo asks, leaning even closer to the younger man to hear him better.

“My friends are drunk,” he says.

“Oh, that sucks. Would you some coffee for them?” Youngjo asks.

“No, they can suffer,” Geonhak says, clearly annoyed at his friends. 

Youngjo chuckles and, against his better judgment, reaches out and pokes Geonhak in the shoulder. The younger man turns to look at him surprised and Youngjo smiles and holds his gaze.

“Then, what can I get you?” Youngjo asks.

“Your number,” Geonhak blurts out and, judging by how his eyes go wide and his ears start reddening, he didn’t mean to say that.

Youngjo is frozen for a few seconds, not expecting him to say that, before his brain reboots and his instincts kick in. He leans back and smiles at Geonhak, who stays still, frozen in shock. Youngjo is torn between giving the younger man his number without a fuss and teasing him. He settles for the first option, afraid that too much shameless flirting might scare Geonhak away. Youngjo reaching for the notepad next to the register seems to snap Geonhak from his shocked state. The younger man lunges over the counter, rather dramatically Youngjo thinks, and grabs his hand.

“Sorry!” Geonhak says. “My dumb friends are drunk and dared me to get your number and I just said yes to get them off my back. You don’t have to give it to me.” 

He might say that, but it is clear that he hopes Youngjo gives him his number. It surprises him to see Geonhak like that, looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes, almost like how a puppy looks at you when it wants attention. However, Youngjo smirks and decides to have some fun, call it revenge for all the suffering he went through in the last six months.   
He slips his hand from Geonhak’s grip as he leans towards the younger man.

“You’re right, I don’t have to give you my number,” he says and he swears he sees Geonhak’s face fall. “But, I might be persuaded to. What are you offering?”

The mood changes instantly. Geonhak narrows his eyes and looks at Youngjo with newfound interest. Youngjo smiles and bites his lip, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he sees Geonhak lick his lips. If Youngjo wasn’t sure before, he was sure now: he wasn’t the only one imagining lewd things. Or cute ice cream dates, he was fine with whatever.

“Anything?”

It comes out as a question rather than a statement and Youngjo smiles, reaching out towards him. He hooks a finger under the button up and pulls down, somehow managing to undo the first button. Geonhak is looking at him with narrowed eyes, but doesn’t do anything to stop Youngjo’s finger from sliding further down. However, when Youngjo opens the second button, Geonhak’s hand covers his.

“Getting shy, baby?” Youngjo teases.

“You shouldn’t be too revealing if you want to be sexy. It’s sexier to tease …”

“I don’t like being teased, baby,” Youngjo cuts him off and is satisfied to see Geonhak’s ears turn red again.

Suddenly, Geonhak slams his hands on the counter and uses them to vault himself over the wooden surface, getting between Youngjo and the counter. Youngjo is frozen and for a second, not expecting the younger man to be this strong. This small display of strength does things to Youngjo and his brain supplies him with all the things Geonhak could do to him with such strength. Youngjo is half hard and if Geonhak keeps this up it won’t be long before he is fully hard.

“Then I won’t tease you,” Geonhak whispers.

They are chest to chest now and Youngjo can feel the younger man’s heartbeat, or is it his own? He is not sure. This close Geonhak’s voice seems even deeper and the sound of it makes Youngjo’s dick twitch. He suddenly grabs the front of Geonhak’s shirt and pulls him closer, until their lips almost touch. He would like to kiss those lips, bite them even, but later, now he was feeling bold.

“Then be a good boy and get on your knees,” Youngjo says against Geonhak’s lips.

Geonhak hesitates for a few seconds and Youngjo is about to take it all back. This is a bad idea anyway. They are in the café, with the door unlocked and the lights still on, a customer could walk in at any time and Youngjo would be really screwed then. But before he can say anything, Geonhak drops to his knees in front of him. There isn’t much space between Youngjo and the counter, but the younger man makes it work, even though his face is almost pressed into Youngjo’s crotch and there is not much room for movement.

“Such a good boy,” Youngjo purrs as he puts his hand on top of Geonhak’s head.

The younger man’s hands are shaking slightly as they settle on Youngjo’s hips and he doesn’t look up, probably too shy to make eye contact. It’s a cute sight. Youngjo ruffles Geonhak’s hair then settles both his hands on the counter, not wanting to make the younger man feel uncomfortable, not wanting to take full control of the situation just yet. Youngjo would like nothing more than to pull Geonhak up, slam him against the counter and fuck him. But that would come later, now he would be satisfied with whatever Geonhak decided to give him.

“I haven’t done this before,” Geonhak whispers while undoing Youngjo’s jeans.

“You are doing amazing, baby,” Youngjo says.

Geonhak pulls his jeans and boxers down enough to free his erection and Youngjo is so turned on by the sight of the younger man’s face so close to his dick that he can’t find it in himself to be ashamed at how hard he already is. Youngjo doesn’t know what to expect, but it surely isn’t Geonhak opening his mouth and just going for it.

Youngjo groans and leans over Geonhak’s kneeling form, gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turn white in order to anchor himself. He tries to stay as still as possible when Geonhak takes him deeper into his mouth. The younger man bobs his head slowly and Youngjo finds it almost hard to believe this is the first time he had given a blowjob. His technique is sloppy, so maybe he is just biased and really pent up.

Youngjo throws his head back when Geonhak moans around him and doesn’t bother to keep quiet, no one can hear him unless they walk in. Geonhak seems to be spurred on by his loud moan because he grips Youngjo’s hips harder and tries to pick up the pace, but ends up choking. Youngjo wants to pull out, not wanting to hurt Geonhak, however the younger man swirls his tongue around him and all Youngjo’s resolve crumbles. His hips jerk forward as a moan escapes his lips. 

Youngjo’s arms are starting to get numb from gripping the counter so hard, but if he lets go he will not be able to stop himself from gripping Geonhak’s hair and fucking into his mouth. He doesn’t want that, he wants the younger man to feel comfortable and set the pace. Youngjo looks down and his knees almost give out at the sight. The blowjob is messy and it’s not the greatest blowjob he received, but he is biased and he loves how Geonhak’s mouth feels around him.

Somehow Geonhak manages to scrape his teeth over Youngjo’s dick and the sensation is too much, it sends him over the edge instantly. Youngjo comes with a loud moan and is so far gone that he doesn’t notice Geonhak swallowing almost his entire load. He chokes towards the end when Youngjo’s hips twitch involuntarily and pulls away from him. Some cum lands on his cheek and chin and Youngjo feels bad, so he forces himself to come down from his high to take care of the younger man.

“Are you ok?” Youngjo asks as runs his fingers through Geonhak’s hair gently.

Geonhak nods as he licks his lips. He looks wrecked, his lips are red and shiny and there are beads of sweat on his temples and forehead. Youngjo reaches for some tissues as 

Geonhak fixes his boxers and pants. He returns the favor by cleaning the cum off the younger man’s face and helping him up. Geonhak’s ears are red again and Youngjo finds that adorable.

“Did your friends also dare you to suck my dick?” Youngjo asks, amused.

“No, just to get your number.”

Youngjo chuckles as he presses himself closer to Geonhak and slides his hand over the younger man’s abs. He cups Geonhak through his jeans, rubbing his hand over the bulge slowly, teasingly. Geonhak’s hands grip his hips and he leans against Youngjo, panting heavily. Youngjo keeps rubbing Geonhak through his jeans and ads more pressure when the younger man starts rutting against his hand, seeking more friction.

“You can have my number baby. And if you keep being a good boy, you can also have all the dates you want,” Youngjo whispers against Geonhak’s ear and is rewarded with a moan and red ears.


End file.
